


Space Panopticon

by Pathologies



Series: One Shot October [8]
Category: Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Foe Yay, M/M, that scene in the dark knight where joker is begging to be hit by a truck, yeah we're going for that feral energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathologies/pseuds/Pathologies
Summary: An admirer and a voyeur is a thin line.
Relationships: Shutmon/Sateramon
Series: One Shot October [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991770





	Space Panopticon

Fissures of code burned and flared within his body. Sateramon felt himself going, his code wavering in and out of the world. All those bite marks that not only got through his body, but the very code of his being. Fair trade. He did nearly decimate the digimon's precious human. One internal wound for an external one. But it wasn’t what concerned him right now.

Right now he aimed to tease the wolf-like digimon, snarling and blades out. He flicked his hat up, a weak gesture as he chastised, “Tch tch tch. You had it in you…didn’t you? So maybe don’t hold back and I won’t have to hold back.”

Shutmon bristled at the brazen death wish, “Stop talking.”

Sateramon was a gunslinger, but he wished he could see that face up close. To feel that soft fur punctuated by unfriendly leather and rending steel. Shutmon was a beauty of carnage. He had to bristle that fur, play it as skillfully as he played the trigger of his firearms. He tilted his head with a smirk, “Knives and guns go together perfectly, don’t ya think?” He held his rifle in the digimon’s direction, “You need someone to really appreciate and hold you. Just like any good weapon..”  
  
There it is, the lift of the upper lip. The snarl. The excitement, the push from his words that got under Shutmon’s skin. It was akin to the teasing of a suitor before his fiery paramour.

Shutmon growled, “Not. A. Weapon.”

It was like he was right there, feeling the bristle of that fur with his touch. But Sateramon dare not get much closer. He had a semblance of a fight to win. He had to keep the deadly rapport going. He scanned the battlefield. The human partner wasn’t far behind. The digimon thought foolishly they could hide the brat from him. But hey, he wasn’t looking to make things short.  
  
All it took was ten seconds for his GPS to pinpoint. He waved his index finger, “Tch, tch, tch. We’re perfect in the same arsenal. We're both slaves to what we are. I could offer you a position on my side, but….what we have now sounds more appropriate. Now,” he held aloft that gun, “Say goodbye to your human.”  
  
Sateramon grinned. Oh yes, Shutmon was truly pissed now. He saw the creature coming for him. The chink of those blades, the ferocious charge. Though both his guns were drawn, Sateramon welcomed being attacked, no holds barred.  
  
A scream tore through the atmosphere, a projectile in of itself as the blades cut and spat a chunk of rock straight towards Sateramon.

Before he knew it, Sateramon was being tossed away, out of the data bubble. He gasped, shocked. It wasn’t the end he was hoping for, but instead merely being frozen, being thrown away….why?

Shutmon watched the figure in the sky become a distant blink, gone. It would have been easier to end it, he thought. But if he deleted this gunslinger....where then would he direct this insatiable appetite for violence?

Somehow...Sateramon was right. He was a weapon. And if he was to be wielded, he would rather be used against another like weapon. He's only lucky Yujin wasn't conscious to see this...


End file.
